Field
The disclosure relates to a display device including an adhesive layer composed of an adhesive composition having a high hardness.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices may be classified into two types: a self-emission type that may emit light on its own, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), an electro luminescence (EL), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), a field emission display (FED), and a plasma display panel (PDP); and a non-emission type that may not emit light on its own, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Display devices with low power consumption, light weight, a thin film structure, high definition, high transparency, and the like are desirable.
Display devices include a display panel for displaying images, a window for protecting the display panel from external shocks or scratches, and an optically clear adhesive (OCA) film for adhesively bonding the display panel and the window to each other.
When impacts or shocks are externally imposed on the display device, the window may tilt over. In this case, an upper substrate of the display panel may also tilt in the tilting direction of the window, such that the upper substrate may be partially detached from a lower substrate. Accordingly, a crack may appear on a sealing unit disposed between the upper and lower substrates.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.